


Seven Devils

by Valika



Category: Dragonheart (1996)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2014, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3361799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valika/pseuds/Valika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title of vid: Seven Devils<br/>Vidder: Valika<br/>Fandom: Dragonheart<br/>Music: Seven Devils by Florence + The Machine<br/>Summary: The Beauty and the Beast. Plus the Dragon and the Knight.<br/>Signed length: 05:02</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Devils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jacquelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/gifts).



Password: draco

[Seven Devils](https://vimeo.com/118428690) from [Valika](https://vimeo.com/user1855477) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
